It All Started With A Peanut
by AutumnLeaves01192
Summary: This is how it started. Percy's mom, Sally, and step-dad, Paul, were both out to grocery shopping, leaving Percy alone at the house. And Sally, not wanting Percy to do something weird, invited me over to make sure he didn't cause trouble. So far it was fine, with Percy distracted by a movie and I was reading a book. All was peaceful, until he got a job that involves peanuts. R&R :)


**Hello! This is my first one-shot/post. Hope you enjoy!**

"Look, Wise Girl, a peanut!" I looked up from my book to Percy holding out a tiny peanut in front of my face, grinning as he sat next to me.

I raised a brow. "Um... why are you telling me this?"

He tapped his chin. "Well, I found the perfect nut-"

"Percy, that's not a nut."

He look at it wide-eyed. "It isn't?"

I shook my head. "Nope," I confirmed, popping the 'p'.

"Then what is it?"

"A legume."

The look he gave me told that he had no idea whatsoever what I just said. Percy blinked. "A what?"

I sighed. "A peanut is a _legume._ Meaning it grows underground unlike the walnuts and almonds, which grows on trees."

Percy just smiled. "You are such a wise girl."

"I know," I laughed. "But you can tell me anyway."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Ok, continuing what I said before," he held the peanut up again, "I wanted to give this to you because it look like the most perfect one in the whole pile."

I gave a slight grin. "You didn't have to, Percy, but what were you doing with peanuts?" I asked.

"Paul wants me to fill a jar with peanuts."

"Well then, Percy, you might as well finish your job," I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't bother me," I added and turned back to the book.

 **A few minutes later...**

I was getting to the good part, when something hit my head. I turn around to see Percy, looking suspicious as he whistled something off tune while looking around. _"_ _Seaweed Brain."_ I thought, glaring.

I brushed off what happened and turned back to my book. Something hit me again. I closed my book rolled my eyes and turn to Percy, who was again whistling. I let out a breath. I opened my book, and started to , something hit me.I slammed my book shut, placing it on the table. Percy wore a grin which quickly disappeared when he saw my expression. He scratched thee back of his neck. "Uh.. sorry, Wise Girl?"

"Oh you'll be sorry," I promised, as I move to tackle him to the ground. But before I could reach him, he threw a handful of peanuts at me. Dust flew in front of my eyes and shells dropped at my feet. I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. I cannot believe he just did that. I quickly planned my revenge, I took a step forward. Percy took a step back. _Perfect._ Swiftly, I took handful of peanuts and threw them at him, covering his hair with peanut dust.

I laughed at his look full of shock at what I just did. "Revenge, Percy, revenge," and I continued laughing.

Percy's look of shock wore off. His mouth turned into a mischievous grin. Oh, no. He grabbed another handful of peanuts, throwing them at me. Soon, it turn into an all out peanut fight. We tossed peanuts back and forth. Soon, peanuts were scattered all over the floor and the dust covered counters, chairs, and us. A few of the peanuts' dust I shot went into Percy's eye.

"Ouch! That's not nice, Annabeth," Percy said while rubbing his eyes.

I chuckled and wasting no time, I gave a shove him to the ground. "Ha ha." I turned to leave. But before I could take a step forward, his hand grabbed mine. Percy gave a pull, making me fall to the floor on top of him. Our faces were so close to each other, mere inches apart. I quickly rolled over to lie on my back as I look up to the ceiling.

" _Seaweed Brain_ ," I muttered, as his arm pulled me close to him.

Just then, the front door opened. Mine and Percy's eyes widened. And in came Percy's mom and step-dad as the talk about their shopping events. "Did you see how that little girl was-" Sally froze and looked at us, then around the room and raised a brow. Mr. Blofis had his mouth opened in shock.

"Uh.. Hello?" Percy said stupidly. " _Idiot."_

 _"_ Hmm.. I see, whose idea was this?"

Percy and I shared a look. We pointed at Mr. Blofis, and then said in unison, "His fault!"

* * *

 **It would be great if you could take a moment to tell me what you think about this by review. Many thanks for your time. :)**


End file.
